Update:Skillcape Perk Improvements
This week we have made a number of improvements to skillcape perks to make them a bit more useful, and to let you use the perks of your mounted skillcapes! Previously, it was not possible to make use of the perks of a mounted skillcape. As of today's update, the perks of mounted Construction, Crafting, Fishing, Fletching, Hunter, Magic Strength, Herblore, Quest, Diary, Music and Max skillcapes can be used! It is only possible for the house owner to use the perks of mounted skill capes. We've made a number of improvements to skillcape perks. We've made some existing perks better, and have introduced some brand new ones. Agility The Agility skillcape and Max cape now have a daily perk which restores 100% run energy and provides the effect of a stamina potion for one minute. Construction The Construction skillcape now offers a quick right-click teleport to house option. Firemaking The Firemaking skillcape and Max cape now act as a lightsource when they are held in your inventory, as well as when they are worn. Herblore When equipped, the Herblore skillcape and the Max cape now allow you to create unfinished potions using grimy herbs. You are still awarded the full experience for cleaning the herb as the potion is created. Prayer The Prayer skillcape and Max cape now provide the Holy Wrench effect when they are held in your inventory, as well as when they are worn. Smithing The Smithing skillcape and the Max cape now provide the effect of the Goldsmithing gauntlets when worn, in addition to their existing perks. Achievement Diary cape The Achievement Diary skillcape now provides 10 teleports per day rather than 5. Twelve additional blue dragons can now be found in an expansion to Taverley Dungeon. They are accessible from the existing blue dragon area within the dungeon, or via a shortcut requiring level 70 Agility found near the dungeon entrance. All of the blue dragons found in this extended area require you to be on a blue dragon Slayer assignment in order to kill them. In other news *The cost of magic armour from Castle Wars has been reduced to 20, 40 and 30 tickets for the hat, top and legs respectively. *The cost of ranged armour from Castle Wars has been reduced to 40 and 30 tickets for the top and legs respectively. *The cost of halos from Castle Wars has been reduced to 75 tickets. *If you already own one of the Castle Wars rewards which have been reduced in price, you can now talk to Lanthus in the Castle Wars lobby to reclaim the difference in ticket cost. *Recoloured Slayer helms can now be imbued at Nightmare Zone without needing to be dismantled first. *Scrying pools can no longer be used in Deadman Mode due to the excessive advantage of being able to spy on so many destinations in complete safety. Bugfixes *Lisa has recovered her missing arms. *You can no longer use the special attack of a Dragon Halberd to attack someone else’s Superior Slayer Creature. *You can no longer use the special attack of a Dragon 2h Sword to attack someone else’s Superior Slayer Creature. *The Kourend Catacombs master emote clue can no longer be completed if you haven't unlocked the emote. *Abyssal Demons in the Slayer Tower Basement now count towards the relevant Master clue scroll. *Corrected some missing punctuation in dialogue when luring. *Corrected some missing punctuation in dialogue with the Smithing apprentice. *Corrected some missing punctuation in dialogue with Veos. *Bones-to-fruit spells now ignore long & curved bones. *Prevented safespotting at the Thermonuclear Smoke Devil. *Rock cakes can now be stored in a Raids private storage chest. *Added Waterbirth teleport to the Magic skillguide. *Fixed an issue where you could smelt double bars when you weren't wearing the correct Varrock Armour. Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Roq, Ry, Stone, TomH, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team